Angel Blade
Angel Blade is a three episode futanari hentai OVA series. It was created and directed by Masami Ōbari, who was also responsible for the design of the characters. The anime is a parody of Go Nagai's manga and anime Cutey Honey and Kekko Kamen. It is entirely unrelated to the 1997 PlayStation game Angel Blade - Neo Tokyo Guardians. The storyline is continued in a three episode sequel series, Angel Blade Punish! The first series was released in the U.S. on two DVDs, entitled Angel Blade (containing episodes 1–2) and Angel Blade Returns (containing episode 3 and some bonus material). Angel Blade Punish! was released in the U.S. as a single DVD containing three episodes. Synopsis Angel Blade takes place in a future where the Earth's surface is no longer habitable due to pollution. Humans live in 99 cities above the smog, while the surface below, unknown to them, is home to a race of mutants. Suddenly, a castle, ruled by the organization Dark Mother, mysteriously appears in the sky over City Number 69. For unknown purposes, the mysterious people of this dark castle track down women and start their devious machinations, which are unknown but involve raping women. In the time of chaos, Angel Blade, a beautiful woman, appears as a force of justice to protect the women. Characters 'Heroes' Angel Blade (エンジェルブレイド Enjieru Bureido) is the main character of the series. She is the alter ego of Moena. Her mission is to save the day whenever someone is attacked by one of Phantom Lady's mutants. She primarily fights with a sword that is formed from her heart-shaped pendant. Sexual encounters are her Achilles heel, as her hormones sometimes render her helpless. She sometimes rides the "Angel Motor," though she doesn't in the Punish! episodes. Her uniform and powers were developed by her parents specifically to battle Phantom Lady and her minions, though it is never explained why they would develop such a sexually charged outfit (one that does not cover her breast or pubic area) for their daughter. When her life or anyone else's life is in great danger, Angel Blade goes into a sort of super mode where she dons angel-like wings of energy and her eyes glow white. Also in Angel Blade Punish! Episode 2 she is forced to enter a weaker form due to her fight with Phantom Lady (''Coincidentally this weaker form covers more of her body''). It is revealed in Angel Blade Punish! Episode 3, that Angel Blade's true power is Gravity, (''another reference to Gravion''), that only comes out when people are in great danger. This is partly due to Elphie's "Revival" of Angel Blade. *Angel Ender *Angel Beretta *Moena Shinguuji *Shaiya Hishizaki *Elphie Elfman *Ayame Fudou 'Villains' Phantom Lady Phantom Lady (ファントム・レディ Fuantomu Redei) is the main antagonist of the story. Mysterious and powerful, she has gigantic breasts that are constantly swollen, engorged and lactating. She has her breasts pumped while having sex with Lady Nailkaizer in the original series, nurses her minion Karin in one scene in Punish!, and is even shown drinking from them herself. Like her underlings, she can sprout a penis from her vagina at any time. And she is suspected of being Moena's mother (In the 3rd episode of Angel Blade, after the credits, Kyouka is shown confined in the Phantom Lady's fortress. When she regained consciousness and saw Phantom Lady, Kyouka calls her Maina, the mother of Moena). Nailkaizer Nailkaizer (ネイルカイザー Neirukaizaa) is one of Phantom Lady's chief minions. She appears in the very first episode of Angel Blade. In the 1st episode of Angel Blade Punish!, she is sacrificed by Phantom Lady, who claims that "You sacrifice what you love." Luckily for her, she is saved by Angel Blade (who destroys the "chaos") and Angel Ender (who is shown holding Nailkaizer and Kyouka). The first episode of Angel Blade Punish! Nail has a flashback when Phantom Lady saves her from unseen dark forces, and transforms her into the mutant Nailkaizer. Nailkaizer's whereabouts are unknown at the moment, but there is some speculation that she may have something to do with Elphie, since she slightly takes on the same appearance in her Angel Beretta form, with her hair in high pigtails and white lipstick, not to mention her dark skin and green eyes as well as her clothes. Elphie also recognized Widow's presence, and Moena saw a vision of Nail after Elphie caused her to orgasm. Nailkaizer's wings on her head and her human back are a reference to Morrigan Aensland from the video game series Darkstalkers. Her name may be a reference to the video game/OVA series Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer, which Masami Ōbari previously did work on. Karin Son Karin Son (孫カリン Son Karin) is one of the five chief minions. She appears to be Phantom Lady's biological daughter, as she is always calling her "お母さん okaa-san, Japanese for mother. Karin tends to keep to herself until episode 3. Towards the end of episode 2, she captures Kyouka, and wounds Isato. She plays an important role in episode 3, and in the 1st episode of the Angel Blade Punish!," in which she rapes Kyouka. She is more or less based on the character of the same name from the video game/OVA series Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer, which Masami Ōbari previously did work on. Widow Widow (ウイドウ Uidou) is one of Phantom Lady's mutants. She appears for the first time in Angel Blade Punish! episode 2. Her name is a reference to her spider-like abilities. Widow almost succeeds in impaling Angel Blade, but Angel Beretta comes to her rescue. She tends to call Angel Blade a "caterpillar". Chloe and Elaine Colonel Elaine (イレーヌ大佐 Ireenu-taisa) and General Chloe (クローエ将軍 Kurooe-shougun) are minions/female mutants of the Phantom Lady. They are featured in episode 2, where Chloe captures then rapes Emily, and Elaine fingers Seiryu. When General Chloe is in the hospital and goes to Ayame's room, there is a dummy in her bed in place of her. This dummy is Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas, except with modified hair. They also have a small role in Angel Blade Punish! episode 1 where they get "punished" by Lady Phantom. They appear to work together and both attack by expelling powerful energy from their temporary, what looks like, a penis, which is why they are mutants. Chloe almost kills Angel Blade before Angel Ender comes to her rescue, catching Chloe and Elaine off guard. Phantom Lady punishes them for their failure in a degrading, erotic torture, but ceases when she notices they are getting pleasure from it. She then uses them in the "feast"; it appears as though they are now nothing more than a part of the "chaos." Rush and Sledge Rush (ラッシュ Rasshu) and Sledge (スレッジ Surejji) are the minions of Widow. They appear in the second and third Angel Blade Punish! episodes. In the third episode they rape both Shaiya and Ayame in a big arena full of famous people, who turn out to be mutants. Later in the episode, they use themselves as shields to protect Widow from Angel Beretta's gunfire and while they are weakened, Shaiya and Ayame kill them. Minor characters Emily Chinen Emily Chinen (知念エミリィ Chinen Emirii) is a busty, pink-haired policewoman. She first appears in Episode 1 and is Ayame Fudou's partner. In episode 2, she tries to capture Colonel Elaine but is raped in the process. She eventually disappears from the series. Her name may be a reference to the similarly-styled policewoman character named Erika Chinen from the videogame/OVA series Virus Buster Serge, which Masami Ōbari previously did work on. Kyouka Aunt Kyouka (響香 Kyouka) is Moena's aunt and the owner of the café where she works. She possesses pouty lips and tight curvature, but is best known for her enormous breasts that rival even Phantom Lady's. In the second Angel Blade episode, she meets with Isato, Moena's supposedly dead father, in his secret lab. She is the 'mother' of the Angel System, her womb was somehow used to create the Angel Units Blade, Ender, and Beretta. She is captured by Karin, Phantom Lady's mutant. In Angel Blade Punish! episode 1, Karin rapes Kyouka while they wait for Angel Blade. Seiryuu Tenmyouin Seiryuu Tenmyouin (天明院聖流 Tenmyouin Seiryuu) is the student body president and most popular girl at AquaTokyo complex's university. In episode 1, Nailkaizer mistakenly believes she is Angel Blade and captures her. Ayame tries to save her but is also captured. In episode 2, she learns about Moena being Angel Blade and talks to her about it and she was also raped by General Chloe. In episode 3 she is raped and then used as bait for Angel Blade. She appears in all three Angel Blade episodes, but does not appear in Angel Blade Punish!. Her name is a reference to the Azure Dragon. Hazuki Tachibana Hazuki Tachibana (立花ハヅキ Tachibana Hazuki) is a beautiful, well-endowed girl who appears in Angel Blade Punish! episode 2 and 3 as a television reporter. She is tricked continuously into exposing or humiliating herself on television, but remains tough despite what happens to her. She is one of the only female characters in the show who is just molested (by her cameraman, who she fights off by kicking him) rather than engaged in sex of any kind. She has an uncanny resemblance to Mizuki Tachibana from the mecha anime TV series Gravion and its sequel Gravion Zwei, which Masami Ōbari previously did work on. Daisuke Yayoi Daisuke Yayoi (やよい・だいすけ Yayoi Daisuke) is Shaiya's cameraman. A very eccentric artist and a nice guy through half of Punish!, he and his crew are 'attacked' by Widow while in the restroom, as she forces them to have sex with her, where they were mutated by her webs. This causes Yayoi to assault Shaiya and leave her vulnerable for Sledge and Rush to kidnap. Category:Mature Category:Fighters Category:Ninjas